Seeding Postdoctoral Innovators in Research and Education (SPIRE) is an integrative postdoctoral fellowship program that combines research training, professional development and hands-on teaching experience. The program involves a partnership between the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and five Minority Serving Institutions (MSIs) in North Carolina with large minority undergraduate populations, including Fayetteville State University, Johnson C. Smith University, North Carolina A&T State University, North Carolina Central University and the University of North Carolina at Pembroke. The objective of this program is 1) to prepare individuals for research/academic careers in the biomedical sciences and 2) to have a continuing impact on the MSIs through the exchange that takes place as the postdoctoral scholars develop teaching expertise and share their knowledge in the sciences with the faculty and students at the MSIs. The proposal put forward here builds upon the past successes of the SPIRE program and lessons learned over the last eight years. Based on a thorough evaluation of the SPIRE program, the program proposes to continue to provide cutting-edge research training for SPIRE scholars by drawing upon a large core of faculty at UNC Chapel Hill. Taken together, these faculty members provide a broad spectrum of high quality research training opportunities within their laboratories and reveal a commitment to train scholars to think creatively, collaborate effectively and operate across disciplinary boundaries. The SPIRE program also proposes to provide pedagogical training for the scholars through a range of interactions such as, 1) instruction from the UNC Chapel Hill Center for Teaching and Learning and other education professionals, 2) technology workshops, and 3) creating opportunities for the scholars to practice active learning techniques and develop, individual advanced-level courses at the MSIs. Through these extensive teaching activities, the IRACDA scholars will introduce new, revised, and advanced courses at the MSIs and work closely with the undergraduates at these institutions, providing active learning experiences and close, individualized research mentoring. The SPIRE program also proposes to provide other professional development training in order to prepare scholars for careers that combine research and education. Professional development training includes numerous opportunities to make research presentations, to take part in the organization of an annual research symposium, and an annual distinguished scholar seminar, and attendance at monthly meetings with a professional focus. In addition, the scholars will receive training in grantsmanship through an in-house grant competition that requires each IRACDA scholar to prepare a research proposal and have it evaluated by a faculty committee. Taken together, these initiatives will provide the scholars with the skills required to function as independent researchers, research-oriented teachers and committed mentors for undergraduate students in the sciences. In the process, the MSIs will enjoy continued benefit through long-term modifications in curriculum and infrastructure. The diversity of the science community will be expanded by the enhanced interest in science careers among the undergraduate students at the MSIs who have been exposed to a vibrant, active learning experience.